Cutie Psycho
by chanbie
Summary: Awalnya cowok bernama Byun Baekhyun ini merupakan straight tampan yang digandrungi seantero mahasiswi -bahkan mahasiswa- di University of Florida. Dan semua berubah ketika, Murid baru yang menolongnya dalam sebuah tragedi. Dia mencintai Park Chanyeol, Dan tanpa sadar jiwa kelamnya bangkit ketika mendapati fakta bahwa, Park Chanyeol hanya mencintai Rose. Chanbaek! Baekyeol! YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**CUTIE PSYCHO**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the plot

 **Pair** : Chanyeol Baekhyun

 **Length** : Chapters

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery

 **Warning** : Typos.

 _If you don't like then just go back and don't read._

 _HERE WE GO._

...

CUACA malam hari di Gainesville membuat pria berambut hitam legam itu merapatkan mantel cokelat gelapnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali dari mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi, namun aliran hangat tak kunjung menerpa tubuhnya.

Salju sepanjang jalan semakin lama semakin tebal, Byun Baekhyun mulai mempercepat langkahnya kala ada tiga bayangan lain di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hei, _Kid_. Tidak usah terburu-buru,"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Suaranya tegas namun juga terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Ia lantas berlari untuk menghindarinya. namun--

 _Bruk!_

"Sudah kukatakan tidak usah terburu-buru." Pria dengan guratan di kedua ekor matanya itu terkekeh geli dan disambut tawaan ria dari kedua temannya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah botol vodka di tangannya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tengkurap menghadap tanah. Kakinya bergetar kala seorang pria yang lebih tinggi diantara ketiganya, mulai menarik kasar lengan kirinya untuk bangkit.

"Cantik sekali," si yang lebih tinggi itu bergumam. Berkali-kali ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepisnya.

" _Ow_ , galak sekali." Dia terkekeh dengan kedua temannya yang tertawa geli.

"Mau ikut dengan kami, Sayang? Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memberontak dengan kasar. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya seakan tertimbun diantara gumpalan salju. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menapaki tanah ketika ketiga pria itu mulai menyeretnya. Baekhyun hanya merasakan kalau jantungnya terpompa lima kali lebih cepat.

"BERHENTI DISANA!"

Ketiga pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun hanya tertegun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia tidak menangis, tidak juga berteriak. Dia _pernah_ mengalami kejadian ini, namun _tidak pernah_ selemah ini.

"Mau mencoba menjadi pahlawan, ya?"

Baekhyun memasang telinganya dnegan baik. Dia memejamkan matanya dan refleks mendesis ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan dengan kasar ke hamparan salju.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah mengganggu orang di sekitar sini," pria dengan surai abu itu memerintah. Tingginya menjulang, menutupi sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka.

Si pria tua tertawa kala meneguk vodkanya kembali. "Kau fikir kau siapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi, tapi kalian memancingku untuk itu," si surai abu menyeringai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengangguk. "Kemari dan selesaikan."

 _Bugh!_

"ASTAGA!" Baekhyun refleks berteriak. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Salah satu diantara ketiga penjahat itu menyerang si surai abu dengan tiba-tiba.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Tidak lebih dari lima menit, ketiga pria itu berlari kencang dengan luka di sekitar wajahnya. Baekhyun meringis pelan dan tidak sadar kalau pria yang menolongnya itu mulai memerhatikannya.

"Bangunlah."

Baekhyun menurutinya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya kala si surai abu menatapnya teduh.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Dia tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan refleks berteriak, "SIAPA NAMAMU?"

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tertawa geli lantas ikut berteriak, "PARK CHANYEOL."

Dan Baekhyun terus mengingatnya,

 _sepanjang hari._

...

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

 _First Chanbaek's story!_

 _Review_ sangat dibutuhkan. terima kasihh. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**CUTIE PSYCHO**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the plot

 **Pair** : Chanyeol Baekhyun

 **Length** : Chapters

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery

 **Warning** : Typos.

 _If you don't like then just go back and don't read._

 _HERE WE GO._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

CHANYEOL berjalan lurus menapaki tanah merah yang dijejakinya. Langkahnya berhenti, lantas kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan bergumam " _waw_ " kala bola matanya menangkap gerbang menjulang di hadapannya.

 _UNIVERSITY OF FLORIDA._

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya lamat. Ia menapaki tangga yang ada, dan langkahnya menyusuri gedung yang sesuai dengan Fakultasnya.

 _Fakultas Hukum._

••••

"Byun Bekhyun,"

" _No, Sir. You wrote the wrong name_ ," Baekhyun mengambil alih kertas yang tengah dipegang oleh lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu. Dia memberi tahu kertas di bagian namanya, lalu berucap, " _It should be Byun Baekhyun_ ,"

" _Okay_." Prof. Eldier mengangguk, lantas tersenyum tipis. " _Thank you_."

Baekhyun meninggalkan sang dosen tepat di depan ruang kelasnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, masih dengan tas abunya.

Lorong sedang sepi karena memang beberapa kelas tengah dalam proses belajar-mengajar. Baekhyun menunduk, lantas bola matanya terfokus pada ponselnya.

 _Bruk!_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai--segera membungkuk dan berdesis, " _what the f--_ -"

"Maaf, maaf,"

Sekiranya tiga detik, Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya tatkala orang yang menabraknya itu ikut membungkuk dan mengambil ponselnya yang masih terjatuh di lantai.

"Maaf. Aku ceroboh telah menabrakmu," pria itu meminta maaf. Dia meneliti ponsel Baekhyun dan melihat ada goresan kecil di bagian pelindung layar ponselnya. "Aku akan menggantinya--"

"Park Chanyeol? Apa aku benar?"

Pria di depan Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia lantas berdiri dan menepuk _jeans_ hitam di bagian pahanya yang terkena debu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau lupa, ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dan senyum Baekhyun meluntur setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sebulan yang lalu. Kau membantuku mengusir preman di jalanan,"

Chanyeol tertawa garing. "Kufikir aku terlalu banyak mengalami kejadian dan setelahnya, aku melupakannya."

" _Okay_." Baekhyun berdesis pelan lantas mengangguk.

"Maaf,"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Pertama, untuk melupakan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kedua, untuk goresan pada ponselmu,"

Fikiran Baekhyun kembali teralih pada ponselnya. Dia mengambil alih benda pipih itu dari tangan Chanyeol, lantas memerhatikan goresan yang ada pada ponselnya. "Tidak terlalu parah. Tak apa, Chan,"

"Kemarikan ponselmu," Chanyeol mengulurkan ponselnya dengan tatapan meminta.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya namun tetap memberikan ponsel miliknya. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana mimik wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius saat tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit, pria dengan - _masih-_ surai abunya itu mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun. Dia menyeka rambutnya ke belakang seraya berucap, "aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi masalah serius dengan ponselmu."

"Hanya ketika ponselku bermasalah serius?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering merusak ponselku agar bisa menghubungimu," goda Baekhyun. Pipinya memanas kala mendengar Chanyeol mulai tertawa.

"Dan aku akan mengganti nomorku," Chanyeol membalasnya dengan candaan.

Mereka tertawa dan tanpa sadar mulai mengundang perhatian dari beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar kelas.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan kala bola matanya tak sengaja mengarah ke kanan dan kiri. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau kelasnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun ikut melirik jam tangannya. "Kelasmu di Fakultas Kedokteran?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hukum."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Kau salah gedung! Fakultas Hukum ada di sebelah kanan gedung Fakultas Seni,"

"Oh?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mahasiswa baru. Dari sini, aku harus mengarah kemana lagi?"

"Lurus, arah jarum jam tiga. Kau harus melewati lembah, pegunungan, dan sungai,"

"Aku serius," Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Park."

Jam tangan hitam di lengan Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dia merapikan alat tulisnya dan kembali memakai tasnya.

Pria dengan rambut yang sedikit menutupi kelopak matanya itu berjalan keluar kelas. Baekhyun berbelok arah menuju tangga yang mengarahkannya kepada gedung Seni yang berada di seberang gedungnya.

... " _Halo?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar tatkala suara yang terdengar serak, keluar dari _volume_ ponselnya. "Aku menuju kelasmu."

... " _Aku masih ada kelas, lima belas menit lagi_."

"Kalau begitu, aku menunggu di kantin." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan melebarkan senyumnya lagi ketika terdengar kata " _okay_ " dari seberang sana.

Dia mematikan sambungannya. Langkahnya begitu santai menuju tempat yang dituju seraya mengumbar senyum dan menyapa tiap mahasiswa yang menyapanya.

Dia _tidak tahu_ mengapa ia _senang_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CUTIE PSYCHO**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the plot

 **Pair** : Chanyeol Baekhyun

 **Length** : Chapters

 **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery

 **Warning** : Typos.

 _If you don't like then just go back and don't read._

 _HERE WE GO._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

BAEKHYUN mengulum bibir atasnya dengan dagu yang tertopang dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Dia melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dari ekor matanya, lantas mendengus pelan kala mengingat kalau dirinya sudah duduk menunggu selama 30 menit.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Pria tinggi itu menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun. Dia menunjukkan mimik wajah yang bersalah. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terfokus pada keringat yang membanjiri leher pria itu.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" pria bermarga Byun itu mengajukan pertanyaan. Dia refleks melemparkan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya lamat. "Aku harus bertanya materi sebelumnya pada dosenku. Dia menawarkanku untuk belajar _private_ bersamanya di luar jadwal kelas,"

"Oh?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Dia perempuan?" Pria berambut abu itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia mengangguk ragu. "Umm ... ya,"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu,"

"Itu bagus," Chanyeol menjawab asal seraya tangannya meraih jus mangga milik Baekhyun dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Apanya bagus?!" Baekhyun berjengit.

" _Uhuk_!" Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus jika dosen menyukai mahasiswanya? Itu berarti aku tidak akan dipersulit dalam mata kuliahnya, 'kan?"

 _Great_ , Baekhyun! Kau berfikir yang lain.

"Kufikir—" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia terdiam sejenak, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Uhum?" Chanyeol bergumam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Lupakan." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Siapa nama dosen itu?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol berkedip dua kali.

"Siapa nama dosenmu itu, Chanyeol?"

" _Ms_. Steward,"

Baekhyun terperangah. "Belum menikah, eh?!"

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Aku seperti merasa sedang dicemburui oleh kekasihku, kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Dia seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan refleks yang seperti itu.

"Lagipula aku sudah memiliki yang lain," Chanyeol menampakkan senyum tulusnya dengan pandangan yang menerawang ke depan. "Aku tidak mungkin berpaling darinya."

"Oh? _Haha_ ," Baekhyun tertawa sekenanya. Mendadak tenggorokannya kering mendengar kalimat pria tinggi itu. Dia kembali meraih jusnya dari hadapan Chanyeol dan meneguknya cepat.

"Nanti kukenalkan kau dengannya, bagaimana?"

" _UHUK_!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?!"

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _Author's Note_

Haii. _Two parts for this day_ _. Enough, isn't it?_

 _Review_ sangat dibutuhkaan. terima kasihhh xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**_CUTIE PSYCHO_**

 _ **Disclaimer** : I only own the plot_

 _ **Pair** : Chanyeol Baekhyun_

 _ **Length** : Chapters_

 _ **Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery_

 _ **Warning** : Typos._

 _If you don't like then just go back and don't read._

 _HERE WE GO._

xxxxxxxxx

CHANYEOL mengetuk dagunya dengan bolpoin yang tengah ia genggam. Mulutnya bergerak tiap kali dia membaca kalimat yang sulit di mengerti, yang tertera di papan tulis dan menyalinnya di buku tulis miliknya.

" _We're done for today. See you next week_." Prof. Rawles keluar dari kelas ketika selesai berucap bahwa minggu depan kelas Chanyeol mendapat bagian untuk presentasi.

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya. Seluruh temannya sudah mulai keluar kelas, dan dia masih duduk tegap di kursinya dengan rambut yang berantakan dan bolpoin yang ia genggam kaku. Dia mengumpat pelan. " _I'm so done with this fucking material_."

Pria bersurai abu itu menutup bukunya kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya dengan asal, bersamaan dengan alat tulis lainnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan--dia cukup sadar diri kalau otaknya tidak terlalu jenius pada mata kuliah Prof. Rawles.

\--

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan rak buku bagian Sastra. Perpustakaan ini terlalu luas dan ketika melihat banyak buku novel di bagian rak Sastra, dia melupakan niat awalnya untuk membaca buku tentang Hukum.

Pria bermarga Park itu melirik sekitar. Tidak biasanya perpustakaan disini dikunjungi oleh sedikit mahasiswa. Dia mengulum bibir bawahnya dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _Ohh ... please God! Ssshh!_ "

" _What the fuck_?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Dia membeku sesaat ketika suara ringisan --desahan tepatnya-- terdengar di balik rak buku ini.

" _Damn. Anyone please help mee, oh my God! Sssh_ ,"

"Baek--" Chanyeol menutup bukunya cukup keras dan mengembalikannya ke tempat. Dia berjalan cepat menuju rak paling ujung, dan menemukan Baekhyun meremas bagian bawahnya yang tertutup celana _jeans_ panjangnya dengan peluh yang menetes di sekitar wajah.

"He--hei. Baekhyun, ada apa dengan--mu?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi sebelah pria itu dan menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun pelan. Pria bersurai hitam itu membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar.

"Seseorang ... memasukkan viagra ke dalam minumanku _\--It fucking kills me, I'm serious_...,"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan lamat. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini berbalik menatap tubuhnya. Bola matanya jatuh kepada area bawah pria itu dan meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi.

" _Can--can you please help me_?"

"Tapi-- _how can_?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. _Sialan_ , dia tidak pernah memuaskan nafsu seorang cowok!

" _Just give me a hand job_." Satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan itu terasa seperti sebuah pencerahan bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan meraup bibir pria itu secara kasar.

" _Whatfff--hmmphh--the fuck_?!" Chanyeol melotot dibuatnya. Dia berkali-kali mengumpat namun pria itu tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya.

"Byun, kau gila!" Chanyeol membatin. Dia melirik sekitar yang memang cukup sepi dan dengan keberaniannya, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciumannya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol masih membalas ciuman itu dengan sedikit kasar. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Seolah tahu maksudnya, Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggang Baekhyun dan merasakan cairan _pre-cum_ mengaliri paha bagian dalam pria itu. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berucap, "kau basah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Now, please_." Dia mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol mulai memegang bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya lagi. Ini kali pertama dia menyentuh barang selain miliknya. Oke, milik Baekhyun tidak cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"Channhh _\--yeahh please moree ... ohh yassh_!"

Chanyeol melotot mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesah tanpa tahu tempat. Dia meraup bibir Baekhyun ketika pria itu sudah membuka mulut ingin mengeluarkan desahannya lagi. Dan jadilah Baekhyun yang mendesah tertahan. "Hmppphfft—"

Baekhyun meremas kaos bagian punggung milik Chanyeol dan dia melotot kecil. Chanyeol melihatnya dan dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

Gerakan dibawah sana semakin cepat Chanyeol lakukan dan dua menit kemudian, tangannya mulai terasa basah dan dia melepas ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun.

" _Ouhhh_!" Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan merasakan tubuhnya hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika saja lengan kiri Chanyeol tidak terlingkar di punggungnya.

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah dan merasakan bajunya basah akibat permainannya sendiri. Dia beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas dengan kelopak mata yang berkedip sayu. Dia menatapnya lama dan menyadari kalau--Byun Baekhyun adalah pria tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun serius, meneliti setiap _inch_ bagian wajah pria itu.

Chanyeol tersadar dan kepalanya tertoleh ke arah yang lain. _Tidak_ \--dia tidak seharusnya berfikir lain terhadap Baekhyun.

 _xxxxx_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dua kali dan tersadar bahwa dirinya bukan tidur di kamarnya. Ini milik orang lain dan orang lain itu adalah--

\--"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan posisi bersandar di daun pintu dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi knop. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau lapar?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa saja kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum ia terlarut dalam mimpinya tadi. Dia hanya ingat kalau dia sempat bertemu Chanyeol di perpustakaan dan--

"Ayo ke ruang makan, aku memasakkan--"

"--Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak refleks. _Sialan_! Apa dia melakukan sesuatu bersama Chanyeol sebelumnya?

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu?"

Genggaman Chanyeol di knop pintu terlepas. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau lupa?"

"Sialan," Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan menahan rasa malunya. " _What was I do to you_?"

" _You kissed me and--_ " Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "-- _begged to me to gave you a hand job_."

 _What. A. Damn. Tragedy._ Byun. _Fucking_. Baekhyun.

" _And you did_?" Baekhyun masih bertanya. Dia hanya memastikan seberapa jauh dirinya melakukan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Lihat saja keranjang pakaian kotorku itu dan temukan ada berapa banyak cairanmu yang membasahinya." Dia menunjuk sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi kamarnya.

Baekhyun membeku dan dia mengerjap dua kali seraya meneguk ludahnya lamat. " _Okay, I think I'm done in here and should go to my home_."

" _Wait--what_?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari kamarnya ini. "Oh, hei! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Byun,"

" _No, I think I should go now_." Baekhyun sudah memakai tasnya dan dia sedang mencari letak sepatunya. "Dimana sepatuku?"

"Kau ingin menjadi incaran para preman lagi, eh?!" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun kembali membeku.

Tiga detik lamanya Baekhyun terdiam. Dia akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang."

Chanyeol tercengang. " _No. Just stay here and lay down on the bed for tonight_."

Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di pinggir ranjang, Chanyeol segera berbalik menuju ruang makan seraya berujar, "lupakan kejadian sore tadi jika itu yang menjadi alasanmu tidak ingin tetap tinggal disini. _I'm waiting you in dining room_."

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain dirinya tinggal disini untuk semalam saja. Baekhyun akhirnya kembali meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan segera beranjak menuju ruang makan.

 _xxxx_

"Kau tahu, tadi itu pertama kalinya aku memegang barang lelaki lain selain milikku sendiri." Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan Chanyeol di ruang makan 30 menit yang lalu. Dia memilih untuk membahas kejadian sore tadi daripada membahas gadis Chanyeol yang sekarang ini berada di Korea.

" _Oh my God_! Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya aku menahan nafsuku sendiri ketika aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan ledakan nafsumu itu." Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kau menahan sampai kapan?"

"Uhh ...," Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain. "sampai saat ini pun masih kutahan--kurasa."

Dan sejak obrolan itu berakhir, Baekhyun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Chanyeol yang menuntaskan birahinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak. Dia membalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah tertidur karena jam dinding pun ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Rose ...,"

Baru saja Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol malah bergumam. Dia kembali membuka matanya lantas memerhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengigau.

" _Ohhh_ Rose _\--hmmmpffthh_ ,"

"Sialan. Dia mimpi basah!" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Dia masih memerhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh nafsu dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun mengangkat selimutnya sedikit dan walau terlihat samar, jelas bahwa bagian bawah Chanyeol disana sudah mulai menegang. Dia menutupnya lagi dengan selimut dan meneguk ludahnya lamat. Dadanya terasa seperti degung yang dipukul dan kemudian menghasilkan bunyi yang keras. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat.

" _Just go fasterr--_ ohhh!" Chanyeol mendesah lagi.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, bermaksud ingin membangunkan Chanyeol. "Chan ...," namun yang terjadi adalah--

" _Hmmmpffth_!"

\--Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Tangan kanannya mengelus pinggang Baekhyun dan kemudian turun menuju bokong Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup oleh celana berbahan kain satin tipis--dan _underware_.

Baekhyun memelototi wajah Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu apakah pria yang mencumbuinya ini benar-benar sedang bermimpi basah atau sudah bangun dan sadar sepenuhnya?

Seraya membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengusap rambut pria itu dengan lembut, tangan Baekhyun yang lainnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bokongnya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah--pria bersurai abu itu malah menuntun tangannya untuk menggenggam bagian bawah miliknya.

Baekhyun meremasnya pelan dan tubuh Chanyeol memberi reaksi gemetar. Pria bermarga Park itu melepaskan cumbuannya dan mendesah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Rose ...,"

Baekhyun membeku. Chanyeol masih terus menggumamkan nama gadisnya walau pada kenyatannya Baekhyun lah yang tengah menuntaskan birahinya.

"Hanya sekedar balas budi, Baekhyun." Baekhyun melafalkan kalimat tersebut berkali-kali dengan gumaman pelan. Tadi siang Chanyeol telah menuntaskan birahinya, dan sekarang adalah gilirannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah, tutup telinga rapat-rapat ketika Chanyeol melafalkan nama gadis itu.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam boxer Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan posisi tidur pria itu yang kini berubah terlentang. Dia memainkannya pelan di dalam, memutar searah dengan jarum jam dan--

" _Fasterr--ohhh! Ahhh ... sssh_!"

\--cairan Chanyeol mulai membasahi tangannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan tenang, pertanda kalau pria itu sudah mulai kembali dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat seraya berkata, " _sleep tight_."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tangannya dari cairan milik Chanyeol.

Biar saja kejadian ini, hanya dirinya yang _tahu_.

••••••

 _Author's Note:_

Parah nih kayaknya aku gagal bikin _NC_ hahahahahaha _

maaf banget, _this is my first time_ aku bikin NC di dalam cerita. _sorry_ kalau _fail_ HAHAHAHAHA.

Dan maaf banget _for late update_ , _I was focused_ di cerita _Still You._

 _a review, please? ;)_


End file.
